Lonely
by Mistress of Potatoes
Summary: Oneshot! Tsukiyama x Kaneki! Lonely Kaneki has to resort for the one and only person who loves him... For his delicay.


**Lonely**

Morning. Morning is when monsters are no longer valid to their safety in the dark. Their deep, dark and ugly secrets, all revealed and shone upon by the morning sunlight. But in some cases… Monsters don the masks of normal people. Still hiding their secrets from the people, they pretend to be them, walk among them. But nighttime is when those monsters are freed from their masks.

The very same light, shone upon a certain monster… His name? Kaneki Ken. The morning light refracted off his white hair, and brought a glow to his fair skin. He slept peacefully, his naked body covered by the blanket he was sleeping in, it wriggled, then he was awoken with a sharp pain in his arm under the blanket. "Tsukiyama… Don't try to sneak a bite. I have nothing to reward you for." Said Kaneki calmly as he jerked his hand away from a certain pair of thin, curious lips, Kaneki wearily watched as his skin immediately writhe and close up the teeth marks left behind on his skin.

Then a large, masculine, but well-manicured hand grabbed his arm. "Aw… Too bad… At least let me lick off the remains… Hasn't a good mother always told you not to waste your food…?" Said Tsukiyama with a sultry voice, while edging his eager tongue towards Kaneki's bloodied arm, Kaneki sat up and looked towards Tsukiyama, lathering his tongue over Kaneki's arm alike to a dog. Making sure his tongue had licked up every last trace of Kaneki's savory blood. Once he was done, he finally released his grip on Kaneki's arm, while licking his lips.

"No matter how many times I get to taste you… It never tires me…" Muttered Tsukiyama in pure joy, while reaching for his shirt, then proceeding to buttoning it onto his very well defined body, Kaneki, still in a daze from his sudden awakening, slumped back into the comfort of his bed in a zombie like manner.

Kaneki pulled the blanket over his head and buried his head into his pillow. "If you try shit like that again, I'll fucking shred you to pieces…" Kaneki's muffled threat reached Tsukiyama's ears.

Tsukiyama chuckled, "Badass Kaneki was always much tastier than your plain old, college bookworm self." Muttered Tsukiyama under his breath, after Tsukiyama finished donning the rest of his usual, classy attire, he exited the room.

Kaneki continuously wriggled under his blanket, hoping to fall asleep again, until a fragrant aroma wafted to his nose, it smelt delicious, it even made him begin to drool. His pupil turned red and a black miasma spread from the center of his pupil to his sclera. Completely turning it black, immediately being jerked out of the mood of sleeping, he sprang up from his bed in search of the smell.

Kaneki kicked the door open, in search of the alluring aroma. To find that Tsukiyama was cooking human meat on a hot pan and brewing coffee, after using a few seconds to process the scene in front of him, Kaneki calmed and wiped the drool off his face with his hand. Tsukiyama turned and smiled at Kaneki. "Coffee bean crusted thigh meat… Doesn't it just simply smell delightful? Well seeing as it drew out such a reaction from you, I'm guessing you must agree." Said Tsukiyama as he flipped the chunk of beautifully worked meat on its other side, the meat sizzled loudly in the pan and aromatic smoke dissipated from the pan. Tsukiyama then looked down and Kaneki's buck naked appearance in front of him caught his eye. "Might want to dress yourself properly before you dig in." Said Tsukiyama, as he turned back to the stove and back to attentively preparing the meat.

Heeding Tsukiyama's words, Kaneki stepped over the broken door that laid on the floor and into his room to grab a pair of boxers and lazily slipped them on. Once Kaneki was done, he was about to step over the door once again, but stopped in the process and looked down at the battered door. With one hand, he grabbed a side of the door and laid it against the wall, while yawning. While walking to the living room, he heard the distinctive "clicking" sound of a stove being turned off. Kaneki licked his lips, Tsukiyama was done.

Kaneki sat himself down, and watched as Tsukiyama worked with elegance, dishing his meat and presenting it beautifully on the plate. The moment Tsukiyama was done, Kaneki dug in. "Tsk tsk tsk… Not even a thanks for the food?" Said Tsukiyama as he used a hand to lift Kaneki's gaze to his by gripping onto his chin, Kaneki scowled and violently swatted the hand away. Chuckling at Kaneki's gesture, Tsukiyama seated himself and ate contently.

Once Kaneki had finished wolfing down all his meat, he put down his utensils and slowly drank his coffee, staring into a blank spot on the wall. Kaneki gulped down what was left of his coffee and went to his room to change. Zipping up into his black hoodie and long pants, he also donned his trademark mask. He pulled the hoodie over to conceal the mask on his face. Once Tsukiyama had seen his appearance, he knew he was out for blood.

"Would I be of assistance, Kaneki-kun?" Tsukiyama smirked as he dabbed his lips with a hankerchief, which he folded and pocketed away into his stylish clothes soon after.

"No need. I'll be back by nighttime. Do whatever you usually do." Kaneki's words were muffled through his mask. Upon opening the door and exiting his house, Kaneki's eyes were forced to adjust to the sudden brightness. He pulled his hoodie further down to conceal his mask, and headed out.

The rest of Kaneki's day was hunting down information. And the ones who held them. Again and again he killed many ghouls and people in the process. Kaneki had begun to wonder whether he had lost his sense of sanity or humanity, and if he did, what little shreds of it left did he possess?

Screams echoed from deep within Kaneki's mind. Reverberating into twisted and malformed sounds that would drive a normal person to insanity, but Kaneki was not a "normal" person. Blood soaked and exhausted, Kaneki tottered back to his apartment, late into the silent night. Slipping in his earphones to listen to music to block out the "sounds". Once he had arrived, he sluggishly reached into his pockets to grab his keys. Unlocking the door, the keys rattled and disturbed the unnerving silence. Kaneki stared into his dark living room and flicked on the lights. He then kicked off his sneakers, then proceeded to discard his blood-ridden clothes into the laundry basket.

With an apparent need to rest, Kaneki headed towards his bed. But immediately after he threw himself onto his bed, he felt a distinct crunching feeling on his back. Curious, he sat up and inspected where the noise came from. He had rested upon several sheets of papers, that were decorated to look like some sort of letter or note. After skim reading them, he had realized these were both from Hinami and Touka, detailing to how much both of them missed him, one of the two were trying very hard to hide that fact though. Chuckling at their silly remarks, Kaneki began to feel a tugging feeling in his chest. He was lonely.

Tears began to well in his eyes. He let them flow freely down his face. He began to sob, he stifled it by holding his hand against his mouth. It was not only the folks at Anteiku he missed. He also missed Hide, and his college life. Being segregated into the ghoul world only was a solitary experience. Kaneki's hand soon slumped from his face to his bed. He began to bawl as he was crying. But he immediately came to a stop when he heard his doorbell ring.

Wiping his face immediately on his blanket, he grabbed a hoodie and put it on to conceal the blood that had dried on his body. He then walked towards the door, and on the way, he even washed the blood and tears off his face briefly. He composed himself then opened the door slightly and staring out from the side of the door. Then the stranger outside forced his hand through the gap and pried the door open. It was Tsukiyama.

"I have information on Doctor Kanou." Tsukiyama displayed his usual, radiant smile as he spoke. Kaneki, being glad that it was only Tsukiyama, pulled the hoodie back from his face, he had mostly washed off the blood on his face, but there was blotches of dried blood leftover in his hair. Tsukiyama reveled in the sight of a bloodied Kaneki, his excitable nose and palate was aroused by such a sight.

Kaneki was completely oblivious and carefree regarding Tsukiyama's aroused perverse interest in him, he then headed towards the fridge, grabbed a canned coffee, and cracked it open. "What about it?" Kaneki drank as he waited for Tsukiyama to talk.

"I heard you from outside you know. Being a ghoul yourself, I'm sure that you should know that we have an adept sense of hearing, yes?" Tsukiyama smiled, and it was then Kaneki realized he was referring to his breakdown, just minutes ago. Widening his eyes in surprise, Kaneki growled silently.

"Are you going to tell me that information or what?" Kaneki angrily crushed the empty can in his hand. Trying to make Tsukiyama drop the subject, and to make him understand his point, but to no avail, Kaneki was ignored, Tsukiyama began to sniff the air around.

"Mmm… Smells salty…" Tsukiyama then walked towards Kaneki and leaned near his face, grabbed hold of his face and ran his tongue over Kaneki's cheek. "You were crying? It seems like that soft human boy still resides inside of you." Said Tsukiyama as he let go of Kaneki's face.

Kaneki hissed, and threw a punch at Tsukiyama, annoyed. Tsukiyama skillfully and flawlessly blocked the punch with his hand, as if it was no big deal. "Leave. NOW." Growled Kaneki, he was deadly serious. Tsukiyama merely smiled in response to his threat.

"I know you don't want me to leave, aren't you lonely? K-a-n-e-k-i Kun?" Tsukiyama had begun teasing him, and Kaneki twitched violently when Tsukiyama's guess had been right. Kaneki stopped pushing his fist against Tsukiyama's hand, and let his arm swing down. Tsukiyama shook the hand that blocked Kaneki's punch sorely, then walked towards him and embraced him.

"The usual?" Snickered Tsukiyama, as he began to undress Kaneki with his deliate and nimble fingers, Kaneki's Hoodie dropped to the floor, but soon, that wasn't the only thing that would be dropping to the floor.

Kaneki bore an emotionless look on his face as Tsukiyama's fingers traversed lower on his body. Tsukiyama then began gently kissing Kaneki, even playfully running his tongue inside Kaneki's mouth, soon, the two broke apart for air. Kaneki gasping and Tsukiyama licking his lips smugly.

"Two… Bites… Only. No more no less." Kaneki gasped for air as he spoke. Once the words left Kaneki's lips, a wide smile broke upon Tsukiyama's face as he loosened his tie with one hand, another moving down towards Kaneki's ass.

Tsukiyama swept Kaneki off his feet and carried him to his bed, making out with him on the way. He then swiftly placed Kaneki down and quickly pinned him down on top of him as well. Tsukiyama's tongue danced over Kaneki's body, playing with his nipples and even his navel. Kaneki muffled his moans by biting onto his index finger.

Soon Tsukiyama revealed Kaneki's erection from his boxers. "_Mon Dieu! _It's as hard as a rock!" Tsukiyama let out an impressed whistle, then quickly went back to pleasing Kaneki. He played around with Kaneki's shaft, stimulating it with his tongue. That earned a pleased reaction from Kaneki. Then he took Kaneki fully into his mouth and began moving his head along his length, Tsukiyama even stimulated Kaneki further by moaning, sending vibrations throughout his throat and to Kaneki's cock.

Soon, Kaneki finished. He turned to his head to his side and curled his toes in pleasure. Tsukiyama once again took out his handkerchief and dabbed his lips lightly while bearing a smile. He waited for Kaneki to recover from the aftermath of his orgasm. Once Kaneki's breathing had returned to slightly normal, he sat up and handed his arm to Tsukiyama.

"Itadakimasu." Tsukiyama sunk his teeth into Kaneki, making sure to bite as huge a chunk as possible. Kaneki sharply breathed in air in pain and groaned right after. Tsukiyama made sure to suck as much of Kaneki's blood as the gouge in his arm as it healed. It had healed in a matter of seconds. Tsukiyama took another bite, and Kaneki cringed in pain.

Now, Kaneki laid in his bed, hugging his knees, panting, not from pleasure, but from pain. Tsukiyama finally passed the information on Doctor Kanou and was about to turn his back and leave. But a desperate grip on his arm refrained him from doing so.

"Don't leave." Kaneki looked up to Tsukiyama with an isolated look in his eyes. Even tear ridden. Tsukiyama then took off his shoes and sat next to Kaneki and stroked his hair.

"How could I ever leave you?"

_Even monsters get lonely. The same as how people do._

_*(:::) q.q This is either rushed or bad. I honestly can't tell. But enjoy!*_


End file.
